Defective
Defective (рус. Дефектный) — фанатская песня из Portal 2, пародия на песню гуппы Imagine Dragons - Radioactive. Оригинальная версия опубликована каналом Harry101UK, русские версии дублированы каналами Empire of Geese и NyanDub (Radiant Records). Песня исполняется от лица дефектной турели, которая хочет быть как все. Текст Английский = :I've just been built, time to test my guns! :I'm at the range and I want some fun! :I try to fire... :Ah... :I'm in the line, moving up, checking out at the turret-club. :This is it, I'm about to be... :INCINERATED! :(He's breaking down!) :I feel it in my code! :Enough to make my core explode! :I need a body! Please give me a body! :I need a body! Give me a body! :NOOO! NOOO! I'm not defective! (he is defective!) :NOOO! NOOO! I'm not defective! (he is defective!) :I try to pass, don some "clothes". :I'm a bad turret... I suppose. :It's painted white, I'll fit right in! :WOAH! :I'm in the line, moving up, checking out at the turret-club! :It didn't work, I'm about to be... :INCINERATED! :(He's breaking down!) :I feel it in my code! :Enough to make my core explode! :I need some bullets! Please give me some bullets! :I need some bullets! Give me some bullets! :NOOO! NOOO! I'm not defective! (he is defective!) :NOOO! NOOO! I'm not defective! (he is defective!) :All systems go! My chip hasn't fried! :Deep in my code... access denied... :(He's breaking down!) :I feel it in my code! :Enough to make my core explode! :I need some bullets! Please give me some bullets! :I need some bullets! Give me some bullets! :NOOO! NOOO! I'm not defective! (he is defective!) :NOOO! NOOO! I'm not defective! (he is defective!) |-| Перевод NyanDub = :Пришёл черёд на проверку встать. :Я перед целью, готов стрелять. :Мой первый залп... :Стою в ряду, еду вдоль... :Прохожу местный фейс-контроль... :Вот и всё... Суждено мне быть... :Испепелённым! :(Сгори в огне!) :Весь мой программный код :В ядре ошибку выдаёт: :Срочно нужен корпус! :Где мой белый корпус? :Сделайте мне корпус! :Отдай мне корпус! :НЕЕЕЕТ! НЕЕЕЕТ! :Я НЕ ДЕФЕКТНЫЙ! :(НЕТ, ОН ДЕФЕКТНЫЙ) :НЕЕЕЕТ! НЕЕЕЕТ! :Я НЕ ДЕФЕКТНЫЙ! :(НЕТ, ОН ДЕФЕКТНЫЙ) :"Костюм" найду - тест пройду. :Выгляжу плохо, я скажу. :Но в белом я похож на всех. УОУ! :Стою в ряду, еду вдоль... :Прохожу местный фейс-контроль... :Но вновь провал... Суждено мне быть... :Испепелённым! :(Сгори в огне!) :Весь мой программный код :В ядре ошибку выдаёт: :Мне нужны патроны! :Где мои патроны? :Сделайте патроны! :Дай мне патроны! :НЕЕЕЕТ! НЕЕЕЕТ! :Я НЕ ДЕФЕКТНЫЙ! :(НЕТ, ОН ДЕФЕКТНЫЙ) :НЕЕЕЕТ! НЕЕЕЕТ! :Я НЕ ДЕФЕКТНЫЙ! :(НЕТ, ОН ДЕФЕКТНЫЙ) :Всё на местах... :Мой чип не сожжён... :Но в коде строка: :"Доступ запрещён!" :(Сгори в огне!) :Весь мой программный код :В ядре ошибки выдаёт: :Мне нужны патроны! :Где мои патроны? :Сделайте патроны! :Дай мне патроны! :НЕЕЕЕТ! НЕЕЕЕТ! :Я НЕ ДЕФЕКТНЫЙ! :(НЕТ, ОН ДЕФЕКТНЫЙ) :НЕЕЕЕТ! НЕЕЕЕТ! :Я НЕ ДЕФЕКТНЫЙ! :(НЕТ, ОН ДЕФЕКТНЫЙ) |-| Перевод Empire of Geese = :Я построен был только для стрельбы: :Цель, захват, пали! Так веселимся мы. :К выстрелу готов!.. :Ох... :Конвейера скрип. Надежды нет. :Проверка на дефектный элемент. :Мгновение... Но я не готов :Сожженным стать! :(Сожженным будь!) :Мой код не идеален, но :Турелью быть мне суждено! :Мне нужно тело! Прошу, дайте мне тело! :Мне нужно тело! Дайте мне тело! :Нет! Нет! Я не дефектный! (Но ты дефектный!) :Нет! Нет! Я не дефектный! (Но ты дефектный!) :Возможно, я нелепая турель. :Но я не сдаюсь, стану умней теперь. :В белый облачусь - выгляжу как все! :ВОУ! :Конвейера скрип. Надежды тень. :Проверка на дефектную турель. :Мгновение... Мне предстоит :Сожженным быть! :(Сожженным будь!) :Мой код не идеален, но :Турелью быть мне суждено! :Дайте мне патроны! Мне нужны патроны! :Дайте мне патроны! Нужны патроны!.. :Нет! Нет! Я не дефектный! (Но ты дефектный!) :Нет! Нет! Я не дефектный! (Но ты дефектный!) :Система включена! Мой чип не поврежден. :Но почему тогда доступ запрещен? :(Сожженным будь!) :Мой код не идеален, но :Турелью быть мне суждено! :Дайте мне патроны! Мне нужны патроны! :Дайте мне патроны! Нужны патроны!.. :Нет! Нет! Я не дефектный! (Но ты дефектный!) :Нет! Нет! Я не дефектный! (Но ты дефектный!) Видео ♪ Portal - Defective|Оригинал NyanDub 32 Harry101UK - Defective (RUS)|Перевод от NyanDub RUS COVER Portal 2 Song — Defective v.2 (Русская версия)|Перевод от Empire of Geese Категория:Песни Категория:Творчество фанатов